


You've got to hide your love away

by Norwegian_Bird



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norwegian_Bird/pseuds/Norwegian_Bird
Summary: On their flight to Sydney, George witness something between John and Paul that he wasn't supposed to.





	You've got to hide your love away

George awoke to the hum of the rotors as the plane slightly dipped. His head was leaned against the window, and by the absolute blackness outside he quickly concluded that it was the middle of the night. George had always appreciated the nightsky. It was peaceful nearly too the point that it was calming. There was dark inside the plain too, just small and comfortable little lightning above their heads.

George glanced at Ringo from the corner of his eye, who was seated next to him. He hadn't really needed to look at him to know he was asleep, because even though his snoring was light, it was very much hearable. The sleeping Ringo had his head tilted to his side and his lips slightly parted, with his hands drowsily resting on each side with palms open.

With his head still pointing towards Ringo, the back of it still resting against the window, George tried to fall back asleep. His eyes were already heavy, and he was sure that he would be sent into a dreamless sleep at any moment.

_"John?"_

George's eyes instinctually snapped back open at the sound of Paul's whisper. He glanced in front of him, the seat just above his own occupied by the awoken Paul, and the one next to him by John. George could see Paul's face inbetween the two seats, his eyes at John as they searched for any sign of awareness. George, knowing that John wasn't waking up, was just about to answer Paul himself. But just when his lips parted, a deeper tone of voice filled his ears.

"Paulie..."

His voice was sleepy and raspy. George couldn't see John, as he had sunken in his seat, but he could've recognized that voice anywhere. He had to listen to it fourteen hours a day for Christ's sake.

"You're awake?" Paul asked, his voice also sleepy, but George easily picked up on the hint of satisfaction in it.

"Well, I am now y'daft bugger."

A low chuckle escaped Paul's lips, and George watched Paul lean his head back against the window. "Sorry, Johnny. Go back to sleep."

With those words, George felt the blackness coming over him again. It didn't take long before his consiouness ebbed, his mind soon going into free fall. They needed this rest for tomorrow. This far, their tour had contained with work all day with shows in the evening and partying all night. This was beginning to have its effect on not only George, but the three other mop-tops as well. Neither did it help that a mob of teenage girls would welcome them at their arrival in Sydney.

A silent sight escaped his lips as he felt himself drifting away...

"Fuck, Macca."

"Hmm?"

"Ye' think I'll fall asleep again with your hand on me fucking knee?"

" _Shh_ , John."

George only picked up 'fucking knee' and ''shh, John', but it was enough to make his eyes snap back open. He wondered for a second if he'd imagined what he'd heard, for it sounded really strange. But his eyes told him otherwise. He could see John and Paul now, both straightened in their seats facing each other. 

John tilted his head towards George and Ringo, his lips curling into a smirk as his eyes burned into Paul's. "They're asleep, y'know..."

At those words, George shut his eyes and sunk a bit in his seat. For some reason, he didn't want them to know that he was awake. George could practically feel Paul's eyes at him, and he knew very well that he was being watched.  


"Talk to me, Paulie."

George could hear Paul exhale. 

"I was just-" Paul started, but then stopped himself, and George could picture the hesitant in Paul's adorably round-shaped eyes. He whispered as he continued, "just wondering if we were gonna talk about what almost happened this morning?"  


"Paul..." John replied. "You said it just now; it _almost_ happened, but it didn't. Nobody saw, nobody knows."

 George dared to open one eye, but only barely. The sight was still clear as day. Paul did indeed have his hand on John's knee, but it looked far from a casuall grip. George wondered...what did nobody see? What did nobody know? Before George had the time to question the matter, a new incident enfolded. Paul was withdrawing his hand from John's knee, his whole body actually moving away from him. But John quickly moved forward and grabbed his hand, almost instictually, making Paul face him again. The strange thing was that John didn't let go of the hand. He had a tight grip on Paul's wrist, and George noticed Paul's little shiver from the touch. George was starting to worry... had something bad happened? Was that why they were acting so strange?

"But what if they did? What if Ringo had walked in only seconds earlier? How much longer can we do this, Johnny?"

Paul asked the question in such a serious tone of voice that George almost winced. The features on Paul's face were also very serious, his eyes darting around at anything except John.

George watched as John moved himself a bit closer, a small smile tugging on his lips as he placed a finger under Paul's chin, making him face him.

"Cut the crap, Macca. What if they did, eh? Would the world go under? Would we die?"

George heard a huff escape Paul's lips, and he watched intrigued as John suddenly grabbed Paul's face and pulled his forhead against his own determinately, but Paul didn't protest, just shut his eyes.

"Y'know I didn't mean it like that, John." Paul whispered, barely hearable.

"I do, y'daft sod." John said, and Paul briefly chuckled.

"Good."

"Ah, I love that." John said, and George spotted his famous devilish grin. 

It had somehow made Paul grin too, and it was an unusal sight. Sure, George had seen the lads grinning and laughing with each other more times than he could count. But never like this...forhead against forhead and eyes shut. One push, George thought, and they would've almost-

"Love what?" Paul breathed, barely hearble to George's ears. 

John grinned again. "That ridiculously adorable laugh of yours."

Paul's fingers suddenly found their way through John's hair, and if George's ears didn't fool him, he could hear the smallest mone escaping John's lips as they did so. George thought that it might have annoyed him at first....but he didn't move away. 

"I'm sorry," Paul whispered, his fingers still in John's hair, "I'm just not sure how I'd cope if it all... y'know...ended."

John's eyes opened now, boring into Paul's as he pulled away for a moment. "Is that what you think, Macca? Is it really?"

George could hear Paul giving a forced swallow down his throath. "Tell me, then, Johnny. Please. Because I don't understand."

George had never, ever in his life heard Paul like that. So soft, yet so...pleading.  


John smiled, and was now interwining his fingers with Paul's. He squeezed them, his face moving so that he was only inches away from Paul's. And then, he grabbed his other hand, and he was doing it firmly. George couldn't tell if he was trying to comfort him, reassure him...or if he was angry?

"Then you'd better fucking understand it."

John pulled on Paul's tie, making a surprised moan escape Paul's lips. But then, John's own lips shut them closed. Paul looked frozen, but one of his quivery hands soon found their way to the back of John's neck. Paul was giving in, trembling into the kiss. He tipped his head to the side and opened his mouth, allowing John to have him. George watched, in some sort of daze, as Paul curled his fingers over John's shoulder and sank his other fingers into John's hair.

"John...” he whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them.

John pulled Paul even closer, clasping his hands on both side of his face. Never before had George heard Paul say his name like that. Unexpectedly, John's hand drifted to Paul's hip. It settled there for a while, Paul inhaling sharply at the touch. The inhale turned into a gasp when John pushed their hips together.

Paul looked John longingly in the eyes and splayed his hand against his. George was sure that Paul intended to push him away, but instead he left it there. Paul's breathing quickened as did John's. John began nuzzling Paul's neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers. Paul's body began to tremble. His head was angled slightly to the side as John's lips came closer and closer to his own. Paul's arms tangled around his strong neck in an effort to push John's lips even closer to his own skin.

George was having a hard time keeping still.

Paul's lips were already parted when John's were only inches away, their breaths mingeling. John took Paul's face in his hands, and leaned in for another kiss. Only this time, it wasn't fierce or rough. When their lips oh-so-barely touched, they lingered against each other, feeling each other. John's hands were still cupping Paul's face, and Paul's thumb dragged gently across John's jaw, and then his bottom lip. John shivered from the contact, and closed his eyes along with the distance between them with one, small, fullfilling kiss.

"Paul.." John whispered, and the way he said it made even George shiver.

John pressed his forhead against Paul's, capturing his eyes. And then Paul smiled at him. Not like he smiled to other people, George thought, just to be polite. He was always so polite. He smiled to him now, with what looked like all of him.

"Fucking hell," John whispered, slowly shaking his head, "so beautiful..."

Paul shuddered and inhaled sharply, snuggling his forhead against John as his eyes burned into John's intense, brown ones. Paul looked like he had a hard time finding a decent respond to that.

"Yeah you too."

"Tell me." John demanded breathlessly. 

Paul's mouth found its way to John's neck and stuck there for a while. That particular gasping rustling chorus grew urgent between them, and George was amazed at how they seemed to forget all about him and Ringo's presence.

Paul scraped his teeth and John moaned, "Tell you what, Johnny?"

"Please, baby," John whispered into his ear, "need to hear you say it."

Before it looked like Paul could register, John pulled him onto his lap, kissing him lovingly on the lips. Paul wrapped his legs around John's waist as they kissed and licked their way into each other's mouths. John growled into Paul's mouth, longingly. But Paul pulled away, directing John's gaze to him with a thumb under his chin.

"I love you."

John’s hand curled around Paul's neck and brought him down to him, their forheads pressed together as their breaths mingled.

Fingers still entwined, and with his legs still wrapped around John's waist, Paul rolled back into his own seat, but was immidiatley pulled back into John's arms. Paul snuggled into John's chest and threw his arm over his waist. John took a soft hold on Paul's neck and buried his nose in his hair, kissing him on the head.

Not another word was spoken now, George thought, but it seemed as if everything was already said.

George relaxed his head back against the seat and moved a little, now looking at the older boy next to him.

George's breathing became rapid at the thought of what he was about to do.

His hand, trembling of hesitation and expectation found its way on top of Ringo's. He swallowed the sensation of the intense feeling, earning the self-confidence to entwine their fingers. For the third time, he tried to fall asleep, and he had a feeling that it would be a hell of a lot easier this time - like this.

His eyes, though, opened instinctually when he felt that his hand was given a squeeze. George inhaled sharply as he looked at Ringo, who still had his eyes closed, but lips curled into a smile. The older boy didn't let go of the pressure as the both of them eventually drifted away, his other hand soon finding its way through the hair on the head that had come to rest on his chest.

Finally George’s mind was silent. At peace. Sleeping next to the one he loved.


End file.
